Naruto of Z
by Wafflezguy
Summary: Naruto has a choice to go to a different world. Choice? No he is dying and kyuubi gives him a a chance to live a better life.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto of Z**

**Chapter 1: The end is only the Beginning**

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Crap this can't be happening.'' Uzumaki Naruto said the with a dying breath. "how did it happen...So fast."

**FLASHED BACK-30 minutes ago**

''its all your fault'' Madara said, "I could have saved this world and you rui-" "Haha" The Uzumaki laughed."you really think that THIS IS SAVING THE WORLD!" Madara looked to see his Juubi destroyed by the hands of the that boy."Uzumaki you will die by my hands''

**General P.O.V**

Madara and Naruto clashed blows for blows and it was time. To any one that has beenn watching it seemed as if gods were fighting. "Madara its time that I finish what the Shodai Hokage started" as naruto started charging up his Rasen-shurikin."You think that will kill me? Hahaha" as madara does the Susanoo. The jutsu wouldn't get past the Susanoo."Madara my new power will kill you" As a red aura of energy surrounded him. The Uchiha was shocked about the power. 'What is this' the uchiha thought. Naruto smirked "I call it kaioken." as the uchiha was obliterated from the stronger rasengan. Naruto fell exhausted 'Damn that took out alot of energy'

"hehe naruto, the power you used is weak'' said a cold voice which he recognized ''Sasuke Uchiha," naruto said tiredly '' How does it feel to be the last of your kind" naruto knew he pushed a button. The uchiha wasted no time and just impaled him. Sasuke smirked that he killed he's "Best Friend" until he heard a sizzling sound. "Its the end Sasuke. _Kyodaina bakuhatsu-tekina kurōn_ (giant explosive clone)". Again another Uchiha died by an Uzumaki.

**FLASHBACK END**

'Thats how it happened. stupid uchiha stabbed my heart.' thought Naruto as he slowly dies. _'This is great I saved them but they can't save me'_ he thought bitterly. **"Naruto I will send you away from here''** Kyuubi said. _'Why_' naruto said **''Because if they cared they would be here already''** Kurama told him_ 'Where are you sending me?'_ naruto asked. Kurama smiled **"I am taking both of us to a similar world"** as the Fox opened up a black hole **"it has what you will need''**_ 'what will i need'_ he asked the fox **'' a wish''** the fox said

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**A/N**

My first story so if bad i understand please dont comment bad things remember its my very first. I will be posting next story later today or tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last time on: _Naruto of Z**

'Thats how it happened. stupid uchiha stabbed my heart.' thought Naruto as he slowly dies. _'This is great I saved them but they can't save me'_ he thought bitterly. **"Naruto I will send you away from here''** Kyuubi said. _'Why_' naruto said **''Because if they cared they would be here already''** Kurama told him_ 'Where are you sending me?'_ naruto asked. Kurama smiled **"I am taking both of us to a similar world"** as the Fox opened up a black hole **"it has what you will need''**_ 'what will i need'_ he asked the fox **'' a wish''** the _fox_ said.

* * *

**Naruto of Z**

**Chapter 2 Cell Wins? No super saiyan 2 Gohan**

* * *

"**KAMEHAMEHAAA**!" screamed out the spiky blond haired man shooting a large beam of energy. To the anyone the beam looked as if i can destroy anyhing. Well besides the monster known as cell. "hahaha that tickles goku" said the green android._ 'Darn it,_' goku thought mentally. _' Gohan your are the only hope for earth.'_ mentally says as he passes out from exhaustion.

Gohan P.O.V

"Dad!" yelled out the teenager. Gohan flew to his fathers side to make sure he was ok. _'Crap the others are injured and I fear that i cant beat him.'_ thinks Gohan as he looks at Cell. The Beasts was staring back with a cocky grin. "Gohan. The earths last hope." Cell says in a sarcastic voice._ 'Where is anyone?_' he asks himself. As he keep thinking he became more fearful. _'Mom, Bulma, even Hercule. I want things to be back to normal.'_

General P.O.V

Gohan sat there next to his fathers limp body. While Cell stood there waiting impatiently " well since there are no more fighters. The earth will be destroyed." says Cell Boredly. As Gohan got deeper in depression losing hope in himself, Cell has began creating his death ball. "Good bye weaklings!" while charges his **Sūpā shi bōru** ( Super Death Ball) aiming it at the Z warriors. Just at that moment a portal opened up with a blonde haried boy who looked 9 years old. "Finally," the boy said as he was stretching. As he looked around seeing bodies knocked out or tired he looked at the green one. "So what's going on here?" the boy asked. Cell looked at ther boy and lauged. " Little boy are you there savior? hahaha" said as he laughed sinisterly. _'Kyuubi how am i 8 years younger? and how long were we in there?'_ Naruto asked his tenant. **"There were some..you know...Complications,"** she said **"you were impaled in your heart so i had to heal it."** the Uzumaki understood that she had to heal it but he didn't understand how he was younger. _'Kyu how am i younger though?_' **"it took 8 years to heal your wound and the longer your in the portal the younger you get"** she said to her warden. Cell looked at the child with amusement in his eyes " Boy can you give me entertainment" asked the Android. " Really your asking an 9 year old to fight you? What ever let's go" Naruto said as he charged to fight.

**Chapter 2 End**

**A/N** Again sorry, if bad comment tips please im a noob. Also I want to start another story with this series i will start ethier Naruto x Attack on Titan or Naruto x Highschool of the Dead or Naruto x Highschool DxD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New member in Family**

* * *

**A/N This chapter i will try to break the 1K this time. Also tip in comment also for my beta reader comment for it. Enjoy.**

**Btw I don't own Naruto or Dbz if i did...well it would be this. **

_Last Time On Naruto of Z_

_'Thats how it happened. stupid uchiha stabbed my heart.' thought Naruto as he slowly dies. _'This is great I saved them but they can't save me'_ he thought bitterly. **"Naruto I will send you away from here''** Kyuubi said. _'Why_' naruto said **''Because if they cared they would be here already''** Kurama told him_ 'Where are you sending me?'_ naruto asked. Kurama smiled **"I am taking both of us to a similar world"** as the Fox opened up a black hole **"it has what you will need''**_ 'what will i need'_ he asked the fox **'' a wish''** the fox said_

_"__So what's going on here?" the boy asked. Cell looked at ther boy and lauged. " Little boy are you there savior? hahaha" said as he laughed sinisterly. _'Kyuubi how am i 8 years younger? and how long were we in there?'_ Naruto asked his tenant. **"There were some..you know...Complications,"** she said **"you were impaled in your heart so i had to heal it."** the Uzumaki understood that she had to heal it but he didn't understand how he was younger. _'Kyu how am i younger though?_' **"it took 8 years to heal your wound and the longer your in the portal the younger you get"** she said to her warden. Cell looked at the child with amusement in his eyes " Boy can you give me entertainment" asked the Android. " Really your asking an 9 year old to fight you? What ever let's go" Naruto said as he charged to fight._

* * *

**Cell P.O.V**

_'Is this child really keeping up with me?!'_ Cell says in his head. The battle has been raging on for a good hour and a half.

Everytime Cell went for the kill, The boy would evade the attack with a log. Question is how does he keep bringing in a log when there are no trees in sight?

"Boy what is your name?" Cell asks the child_. 'He has my respect to keep fighting with me for this long so young.'_

**General P.O.V**

" Don't worry about my name.'' the blond child said to Cell. " I am the one who will defeat you."

_' Kyuubi can you give me enough chakra for rasen-shuriken?' _Naruto asks his tenant while looking into the eyes of Cell.

**"Of course Naruto-kun" **kurama says as she fills up naruto with power.

_'Thanks again Kurama.'_ He says while making the jutsu. "Are you ready for my ultiamate move?" Naruto yells at Cell.

"I think it is time to wrap this up" Cell says agreeing with the boy.

Cell started to charge up a greenish blue energy ball in his hand. While a blue shuriken was above his head.

"KAMEHAMEHA" "RASEN-SHURIKEN" were the to attacks they screamed to each other. Both attacks were trying to win over each other.

**Gohan P.O.V**

The boy was still there near his fathers limp body. _' !6 you didn't need to die. It's all Cell's fault. All of it is his fault. GRRRRRR.'_

As he was becoming angry with all of the things Cell have done, his power began to skyrocket. **"GRRAAAUUGHHHHHH!"** sreamed Gohan

**General P.O.V**

The fighters were shocked to feel a strong burst of power near them.

"Goku is awake?!" Cell said out loud. Naruto looked in the direction of the person.

" Cell it's over for you.'' a teenage sounding boy said in a deadly serious voice.

Naruto seeing that he was no longer needed in battle he promptly went to the injured Warriors.

Cell looked in fear to his death as a large beam came straight at him.

''KAMEHAMEHA" Gohan yelled his attack.

_'Sheesh don't they know any other moves?' _Naruto thinks bewieldered that even the enemy knows the technique.

"NOOO" Cell screams as he was being obliterated by the Teenager.

**TimeSkip 30 minutes later**

Naruto was just watching the Warriors put in a green bean in a mans mouth and he healed instantly. _' Amazing. i wonder where they get that from.' _

"So your new around here" asked the short man. "yes I am."

The short man laughed. "it's wierd to take such a serious kid hehe," man says. "My name is Krillin. The blondes over there are Goku and Gohan. The green in purple is Piccolo. The one with purple hair is Trunks. and last but not least Vegeta he is the one in Blue.

Naruto looked at every person Krillen told him. "My name is Naruto. i just got in this world 30 minutes ago."

" How old are you?" asked Goku who just came. " I'm 17 years old but due to conplications on arriving here it made me younger. So im 9 years old.'' Naruto told the Man

"Where will you go now?" asked Goku. "I don't know but back in my world I always had to fend for myself."

Goku was about to ask why but Naruto beat him to it." I'm an orphan and for personal reasons The villagers always beated me to an inch of my life. But somehow i got stronger from every beating."

_' Is he a...' _"You said every beating made you stronger?'' goku asked

"Yeah everytime." naruto told him. Confirming goku's suspicision "Your a saiyan."

Naruto looked in connfusion. "A saiyan. What's that?"

**One Explamation later**

" So Naruto how about you live me and my Family."

_' A family. That would be nice' _ "Yes I would like to live with your family go-''

"your part of the family now"

**END of Chapter 3**

**A/N **

**Beta readers please and thank you btw this was a filler chapter for next chapter.**


End file.
